


2

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	2

Purest milk hath such an honour  
To share with cloudes it's whitish colour  
The spring raine falls heavily  
Yet unwilling for to have to be  
Seperated from this fluffy cloude  
Softest cotton can't compare  
To the cloude drifting through the air


End file.
